Someday Soon
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Two best friends have one last meeting before fate rips them apart for all of eternity...


**A/N: **Man, I love Axel. I love Roxas. I decided to write a friendship fic. Hehe. It's been plaguing me for a few days now, and my Axel muse was strong and wouldn't shut up. Grr! And yea. I know Roxas regained his memories after joining up with Sora. But for this fic I need to pretend that maybe—er—they were re-suppressed or something.

**Disclaimer: **Square-Enix. God I love Axel. His EYES. (dies)

It was an odd sensation. He knew he was in _a _body, but whose body exactly? It felt like his, but at the same time it didn't. It felt older, although he knew it wasn't…it had been through much more than he had. He could feel all of this as he flexed the fingers and kicked the feet that wore large shoes. Definitely different, but he still felt right at home. His essence sang joyously. He was home, where he should be.

"Well, well, well."

The voice was pain-stakingly familiar. His gaze snapped up to take in his surroundings; a beach in the middle of the ocean. Seagulls screamed in the crisp blue sky above him, and the ocean to his right gurgled pleasantly as it reached the shore and drifted back to the turbulent waves. A rickety wooden dock was behind him, and buildings made of the same random wood stood around him in the trees. He blinked, surprised. Things were different, but…again, that tickling feeling of being comfortable.

"Helllooo? Did you forget about me already?"

The body that felt like his whipped to the left, where a boy not much older then himself hovered above the sand. He wore the black cloak and gloves of Organization XIII; that much he remembered. His hair was vividly red, spiked in all directions. His arms were crossed in a lax position, and his expression with the inhuman eyes clearly showed that he was prepared to roll them.

"Uh…no," he whispered, a voice not his own issuing out of his mouth. He clapped his hands to it, shocked. Where was his voice?

"Nice new body," the boy told him in a mocking tone, letting his feet land on the sand with a soft thud. "Comfortable?"

The body stiffened; who was he? Why did he know so much? "What are you talking about?" he asked; trying to get used to the rumbling voice that formed the words he spoke.

"Hm. You seem to be having a memory problem." He took two strides over to the boy and tapped his forehead not so lightly with a finger. "I've had enough of your bad memory, thanks though." He squinted his eyes, taking in his appearance. "Yea, he definitely looks a lot like you. Strange, I always see _him _as your other half, not the other way around, you know?"

He finally felt his anger rising past the tolerance point. "Can you just EXPLAIN?" he shouted, taking a step back. "I don't even know where I AM! Why did I suddenly appear on this beach? Where's my HOME?"

The red-haired boy finally got the chance to roll his eyes. "You've actually been standing here for awhile. I thought you would've remembered, but I guess he hasn't let you out much, has he? Just hiding you away. First time coming out I suppose?"

The boy blinked at him, not even bothering to try and comprehend him. The teen stepped toward him and leaned down so he was his short height.

"It's _Axel, Roxas._" He smirked. "Got it memorized?"

And that's when he remembered. Twilight Town, the Organization, the mysterious visits from Axel, _Sora…_

He still could not remember who the red-haired boy truly was. "…Best friends, right?" he asked meekly, getting used to the new voice. Axel gave a sad, lop-sided smile.

"Ohhh no. You're not pulling that trick on me again." He waved a hand at him and spun around, talking to him with his back toward him. "Yea, yea, you don't remember anything about being in the Organization. I doubt you would. When DiZ wipes memories he wipes 'em good."

"So…" Roxas blinked. "Am I in Sora's body then?"

"Weeeelll…" Axel let his gaze drift to the sky. "Technically it's originally your body; the other one was kinda temporary, you know?" Axel pointed to his own body. "Like this one here."

Roxas stared at the boy who had supposedly been his best friend at one point. How could he act so nonchalant? He looked completely out of place. Suddenly, Roxas lifted his hands to touch his hair. It was much larger then his own…more bouncy. Definitely someone else's.

He scurried over to the ocean to gaze at his reflection. He touched his face lightly, that looked so much like his own and yet so different. Was this really him now?

"How do you like your new digs?" Axel asked from behind him, the unique boy's reflection appearing beside Roxas'. Roxas jumped, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"It's okay, I guess," he stumbled through his words, trying to digest it all. "I'm gonna miss my own body though…"

"Yea, well, it wasn't _really _a body, was it?" Axel quirked an eyebrow at him. "It's confusing, but you'll get used to it."

Roxas hesitated before asking his next question. "Is it weird, talking to me when I'm like this? A totally different _guy?_ Considering you knew me at one point…"

Axel frowned at him slightly, but didn't get angry. "It was even weird talking to you when you didn't remember me. Of _course _this is stupid!" Axel threw his hands in the air. "But what am I gonna do, hey? You got your body back, the Organization is _kaput, _and I'm…" He let his sentence drift before switching topics at rapid speed. "How'd you sneak out?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "As far as I know, Sora kept a pretty tight hold on you."

Roxas shrugged. "I remember looking up a few days ago and seeing Naminé…but that's all. I didn't even know where I was." He squinted his eyes. "I didn't even know I was really _alive. _My thoughts just kind of drifted. My being, you know? Sometimes it felt like I wasn't really there at all…" He gulped. "Do you think I'll fade?"

Axel shook his head vigorously. "No way! You're the other part of this kid, right? If you fade back into him, it's basically just…well…it'll be like when you were gone. He'll be incomplete."

"So you're saying I'm gonna have to _possess _him to think?" Roxas asked, horrified. "That's horrible!"

Axel let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Nah, that was only this time cause I wanted to talk to you. Otherwise you'll probably be able to see what Sora sees and talk to him, but that's as far as it'll go. Pathetic, right?" Axel shrugged. "I'd rather not exist, thanks."

Roxas was about to retort something when he stopped short, mouth half-open with a comment. He closed it quickly. "You…You're _gone?_" he asked hoarsely, confused at the immense sadness he felt deep in his heart…or Sora's heart…or—whatever!

Axel's eyes widened. "Did I say…?" He let out a nervous chuckle. " I guess I let it slip. But yea, I'm gone. I saved your little home here," Axel teased, poking Roxas' (or was it Sora's?) arm lightly. "I deserve some thanks you know."

"Th…Thanks…" Roxas mumbled, continuing to stare at Axel. What was happening? Having a friendly discussion with a complete stranger on a mystery island? How was he even talking to this guy if he was _dead? _Roxas asked Axel that question, who snorted.

"Geez, has being in there made you completely stupid? We're made of the same stuff, you and I. Well, for now. I'm kind of in the in-between zone, where my Nobody self is still trying to figure out where to go. Yours has already found its spot, but till then I can chat it up a bit." He stretched his arms out lazily, plopping down in the sand. Roxas sat hesitantly beside him, not knowing what to say or do. This was completely strange, and yet he decided to take it in stride. If what Axel said was true, maybe he could wake up later and interrogate Sora. Maybe even tell him to let him awaken once in a while.

"I wish I hadn't forgotten," he spoke suddenly, running alien hands through the thick brown hair. "About being a member," Roxas added. Axel gave a nod of agreement, letting out a soft sigh.

"Don't we all?" he asked in a tone that he hadn't used before. It was melancholy and made Roxas feel immensely guilty.

"I'm in a really weird spot now," he informed Axel, who chuckled.

"Yea, well, that's why I said it's better to be gone, right?"

"So…that means you're gonna forget too," Roxas said heavily, with a feeling that must've been coming from the Roxas that had been Axel's friend. "'Cause you'll be gone, right?"

Axel's eyelids fell over his eyes for a brief moment; his arms were splayed out on the sand, keeping him sitting. Finally, he answered. "I guess so. Well, you don't have to feel so guilty anymore then, huh?"

"Why'd you do it?" Roxas asked, changing topics before he started to feel too depressed. "Why'd you save Sora?"

Axel's gaze bored into Roxas so hard he cringed. "You really have grown stupid," he muttered, sighing exasperatedly. "I'm not gonna tell you. It's lame and I sound like a complete idiot."

"Wha--?"

"Ask Sora sometime. I told him right before I drifted off."

"Oh…okay."

The sun rose slowly over the sky. Roxas let his eyes drift around his new home; he saw land off in the distance, wondering if Naminé was over there somewhere.

"She's here," Axel prompted, as if reading his mind. Roxas let a small smile take over his face.

"So I won't be completely alone."

"_Roxas._" Axel's tone was angry; Roxas glanced over at him with wide eyes. Axel's were slitted. "You're never alone anymore! Haven't you realized that? You're _Sora. _Sora is _you. _You'll have someone for the rest of your life. You're…whole again." He flicked his gaze almost ashamedly to the sand. "You have a heart."

Roxas felt a pang attack his spirit; Axel's tone was so soft and miserable it would've broken anyone's heart. Why was this happening? Why did his whole entire existence have to be one frustrating step after the next? He ground his teeth together, watching a dolphin flip into the air in the distance.

"Whoops," Axel said, standing up abruptly. Roxas followed suit, wiping his hands on his shorts. "My time's almost up."

Roxas blinked at him. "Oh," he replied, which seemed to be his only response lately. "Okay."

Axel hesitated in front of Roxas, glancing down at him. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time," he admitted almost shyly. "Even if it was with a strange body and horrible memory."

"Hey!" Roxas shouted. "It's not _my _fault."

"I know, I know." Axel gave a weak grin, holding up his hands in defeat. "Cut me some slack here, I'm disappearing and my mind's going fuzzy."

Roxas frowned. "Well…I guess this is bye."

Axel watched him with piercing eyes. "Yea. I guess so."

The two stood in silence, neither knowing what to say. What was Roxas supposed to say to a stranger? If he'd been his best friend, how come he felt so detached when he was dying?

"…Bye Roxas."

"Bye," he replied sadly, holding up a hand in silent good-bye. Axel waved back, small smile lighting up his youthful face.

"We'll see each other again?" Roxas asked hopefully. Axel stopped in his steps, turning his head around to glance at him with confusion. "I'm gonna need you to fill me in on the details about the Before Roxas."

Axel let a real grin split his face. "Of course we'll meet again," he said. A large white hole appeared in the sky beside him, the opposite of the dark ones used by the Organization. "'Later Roxas."

"Bye Axel," Roxas replied, watching his friend step into the light. His black cloak vanished into the air, and soon nothing was left. It was completely silent, and the same seagull screeched above, now joined by three others.

And he felt himself crumpling into a small bundle; not his body, which still stood erect and facing where Axel disappeared, but his Roxas self. Seconds later he was looking through the same eyes as before, but the hands moved without him now. The body rotated on the spot, and he felt the voice that had spoken his words earlier rumble around him.

_What am I doing here?_

Roxas felt his being bubble with excitement. He could hear Sora!

_I had to talk to an old friend, _he replied haughtily. _Mind letting me out once in awhile?_

The boy jumped, and Roxas could feel his surprise. _Roxas? _He cried, delighted. _Awesome!_

Roxas felt happy at Sora's enthusiasm. _Yea…it's me._

_I'm home, _he thought, and he remembered Axel, who in his last moments had come to visit the friend who had forgotten him.

_I'm sorry Axel, _he thought sadly. _I'll try to visit you again. I promise. _


End file.
